


Mensajes de texto

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-28
Updated: 2011-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-11 01:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur is bored at a conference, then receives a text.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mensajes de texto

 

  
  
Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Pit. Pat.  
  
Wait, that was the rain. Why is the rain going in time?  
  
England miserably looked out at the panes of glass that stretched the whole wall, twiddling a pen between his fingers as he tried his best to ignore the equal amount of drivel blathering out from the American's ears at the front of the conference room.  
  
Even though time after time again people complained - _he_ complained that they never got a thing done at these stupid conferences was because of the fact they always messed about and made stupid comments and usually broke out in some sort of fights.  
  
But then he's now realised _why_ the whole conference prefer to not get anything done. Because when the times once in a blue moon everyone _did_ manage to shut up and sit down and listen...  
  
It was the most boring thing Arthur had ever had to endure, in all his two millenia of existence. Most of the nations were either doodling, distracting themself or asleep. He thinks the only one who was actively taking notes was Japan.  
  
Sighing as he placed the pen down with a slight clatter, he reached over hook his finger around the tea cup handle next to him, in order to take a sip.  
  
And that's when he flailed like a monkey on nitrous oxide.  
  
Cursing so fluently under his breath that he practically invented a new language, he bit his tongue and reached down towards his blazer pocket, where his mobile phone had vibrated. He fished it out, and peered at it.  
  
 **Antonio**  
lo siento, amigo! could you please get Francia for me?  
  
Arthur looked to the side, where the Frenchman in question was busy staring at himself through a compact mirror. He pulled a face.  
  
 **Arthur**  
Why would I get that Frog for you?  
  
His phone vibrated a moment later.  
  
 **Antonio**  
i need him for something! i don't know if his phone is turned off and if it isn't it'll actually ring if i contact him!... por favor?  
 **  
Arthur**  
Why the bloody hell didn't you just text someone else?  
  
 **Antonio**  
because it was funny when you jumped, Inglaterra! this meeting is very boring, si?  
  
 **Arthur**  
And you decide to waste it away by giving me a heart attack? And THEN you expect me to do you a favour?  
  
 **Antonio**  
hm? no, i just want you to get france's attention for a moment  
 **  
Arthur**  
So then you can gang up on me again?! You know how well that turned out last time for you!  
  
 **Antonio**  
... Inglaterra, you're loco.  
  
 **Arthur**  
I'm not the one who thinks it's funny to shock innocent people!  
  
There was a sort of secret amusement they were both getting from this, he was sure, where no one else was noticing what was going on behind them. As they looked up at each other on opposite sides of the conference table, their glares crackled.  
  
 **Arthur**  
I could still do that, you know. I could still kick your bloody arse.  
  
 **Antonio**  
hahah!  
  
 **Arthur**  
Don't laugh!  
  
 **Antonio**  
well, at least I can win at football, si?~  
  
 **Arthur**  
... Just you wait till we finish this meeting!  
  
 **Antonio**  
ooh and what will this be? a return of the pirate england?  
 **  
Arthur**  
You bloody bet! I'll shove my cock up your arse!  
  
 **Antonio**  
...... ¿qué?  
  
 **Arthur**  
... Oh CRAP FOOT I meant FOOT! Bloody pathetic excuse for an autocorrect! I meant FOOT!  
  
Some of the nations were finally woken up by the sound of the Briton smacking the phone against his head in frustration, and the light laughter of the Spaniard, as he cracked up laughing.  
  
"Bugger this." England muttered to himself beneath his phone, and blinked as his phone vibrated one more time. He looked at it.  
  
 **Frog**  
'Bugger' what?~  
  
Arthur promptly turned around, and slapped France in the face.

 

 


End file.
